1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a universal serial bus (USB) HUB and a power management method thereof, and more particularly to a USB HUB with wireless communications and a power management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to establish communications between a host and external devices, which supports hot plug and plug-and-play functions. A USB HUB is a device that expands a single USB port into several ports so that there are more ports available to connect various devices to a host system (e.g. PC).
According to USB specification, a maximum current that the host can provide to each USB port is up to 500 mA. However, if the device or module coupled to a USB HUB needs a larger current to keep normal operations, it is possible that current overload will occur. Large power consumption may cause unstable operation in the host system, causing the host system to crash.